


Met By Moonlight

by x_Rosa_x



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Fluff, Humiliation, Licking, Multiple Orgasms, Porn With Plot, Romance, Sad girl all alone in Skyrim, Size Kink, Smut, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Werewolf Sex, drunk horny men, dubcon, explicit - Freeform, noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Rosa_x/pseuds/x_Rosa_x
Summary: The young Breton bard Emmeline is a stranger in Falkreath and isn't welcomed much. But soon, she'll meet another outcast of the city.





	1. Dead Man's Drink

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted this story before but I didn't like it anymore so I changed it a lil and yea this is the result. Let me know if you enjoyed this story a little! c:

It was late in the evening in Skyrim and in Falkreath the workers of the city would gather in Dead Man's Drink to chat and laugh and drink like every evening. But mainly to drink and have a look at the new, unknown bardgirl of the inn.  
She was pretty, young and rather short for she was a Breton. She wore her long light-brown hair in two braids and the light-blue dress she wore emphasized her curves and had a cut in its skirt, revealing her smooth leg.  
The men of Falkreath marvelled at her beauty while the females were rather jealous, often catching the men's way looking at the girl - licking their lips and groping their crotches in their drunken state.

That evening, the pretty bard sang a few songs and played her lute as time went by and the men got more and more drunk. The inn slowly became really loud, heated and sticky and the mood became more excited. The hungry eyes of some males followed the sweet Breton – how she helped her boss Valga to serve drinks to the guests. Now, almost every female of the city had already left.

 

“Hey girly!” one of the Nords called over to Emmeline. She stood at the bar and when she wanted to turn around to answer, she was hit by the unpleasant sight of a bunch of intoxicated men sitting at the fireplace and gawking and grinning at her. A tall blonde had spoken to her. Emmeline recalled that that was a trader called Solaf.  
“Mmh, what was your name again?” he babbled. He sat with some other tall figures at the fire. She tried to smile, but looking at this horde of drunk, horny men made it hard for her.  
“Emmeline.” She answered rather neutral and the men grinned. She wasn’t sure, but she assumed it was Solaf`s brother, Bolund, sitting next to him. And next to him were the blacksmith of Falkreath and the Housecarl of Jarl Siddgeir, Helvard, or so…  
An “Ahh, how could I forget such lovely name?” came from Solaf, who smirked. But Emmeline became insecure and just wanted to turn back to the bar with her back averted to those men again.  
“Come sit with us, dearest.” Helvard called in a deep tone and Emmeline froze for a moment, but then turned around, smiling kindly and retorting “No thanks, I’m very busy.” - which was not even a lie - but the men would still stare at her. She noticed that there wasn’t a free seat among them anyway, but in response Bolund patted his hands on his lap and so invited her to sit there.  
“Forget work for a moment and sit with us.”  
The girl blushed and frowned insecurely, shaking her head no.  
Despite the loud volume of the inn, Emmeline could hear the squeaking of Bolund’s chair as he stood up and moved towards her, slowly and threatening. She couldn’t move – didn’t want to move - in fear. He towered over her in front of her and threw a shadow on her whole, small body. Then the Nord grasped her thin wrist violently and drew her into the direction of their half-circle of chairs.  
“We want to get to know you better.” He growled lowly. In that moment, Emmeline wished to never have come to Falkreath. As she took a closer look at the other people in the inn, she saw that some men had started to grope and harass Tekla - the maid of Dengeir of Stuhn. Especially beneath her skirt. Among those guys was Dengeir himself and Emmeline could just see how that old Nord was unbuckling his pants and pressing his maid against the wooden wall. Then however, Bolund sat down in his seat and tore Emmeline down onto his lap vigorously so that her back was turned to him and the men behind him, who were harassing Tekla. Though she couldn’t see her anymore, she heard enough of her to know what was happening…

Emmeline jerked when she felt the Nord’s arousal in his pants against her rear through her dress.  
“What is it, girl?” Bolund shuckled mischievously, knowing exactly that he was pressing his erection against the pretty Breton, that tried to fight back. “Stop it!” she whined helplessly, but her arms were held back by Bolund, while he was grinding against her. The others just watched amused in their chairs, but then Solaf suddenly stood up and moved in front of the struggling bard, who fell silent at the sight of the big, drunken Nord in front of her. He was looking down on her with lust in his eyes and Emmeline got scared.  
“I want to see more of your sweet body, darling” he grumbled and grabbed the low-cut cleavage of her dress greedily and tore it apart forcefully. Emmeline’s body burned of shame and disgust. Farther, she tried to free herself from Bolund’s tight grip, but that Nord was much stronger than her. Also, she heard him groan everytime she moved. Meanwhile, his brother had begun to open Emmeline’s brown corset, that she wore over her dress, to then tear that apart further and to eventually reveal her naked torso. The other men just gawked and marveled as they observed the pale breasts of the pretty bard. They let go grunts of excitement. Solaf pinched both her nipples with both his hands and she squeaked in discomfort.  
“That’s better right?” he chuckled teasingly and went back to his wooden seat. But then Bolund moved abruptly, throwing Emmeline to the cold floor uncarefully and then laying atop of her with all his weight, which made her completely defenseless. He pressed her down with his body, licking her neck and collarbones as he pushed her skirt up to her hips. Her underwear was free for anyone to see now and with desperate kicks she tried to stop Bolund from settling between her legs. She screamed and struggled panicking “Stop it already!” but whatever she did, it didn’t stop Bolund to touch the area behind her underpants unlovingly and force his hips between her thighs. She saw the others sitting in their chairs with dirty smiles and watching her and Bolund.  
“I’m begging you, stop…” Emmeline whimpered trembling and she felt tears form at the corners of her eyes. But Bolund didn’t stop, no, instead he began to rub her nub too hard and assured Emmeline huskily that she doesn’t want him to stop really.  
_**Why was this happening?**_  
Emmeline tried to push the drunken Nord away from her with her hands and fists, but her fighting seemed to be completely in vain for Bolund started to move his fingertips into her wet entrance.  
Emmeline’s body became stiff und cramped.  
_**How could she have become wet??**_  
She whimpered and didn’t want to look at the Nord any longer as he pushed his filthy, sticky fingers into her and grinned down at her pleased.  
That’s why she laid her head into her neck so far that she could see the other end of the tavern, but even that was not a better sight: With pulled down pants, the old Dengeir of Stuhn was between the legs of his screeching maid, who stood against the wooden wall and he was moving his hips unrythmical fast back and forth.  
Emmeline pressed her eyes tightly shut and wished to not be in this humid, disgusting inn. She heard the cheering men and still felt her legs being spread forcefully and Bolund’s rough fingers moving in her tight channel and how the Nord now withdrew his fingers to sit up onto his knees fast and unbuckle his belt and free his member, having his eyes fixed on the poor girl laying in front of him all the time.  
Emmeline’s body hurt, she felt sick and her heart raced. “Oh gods, please…” she pleaded internally “don’t let this happen…”

“ **Hey** , whaddaya think you doing, huh?”

Emmeline tore her wet eyes open and saw that Helvard had stood up, looking angrily at Bolund, who still knelt between her legs.  
“I`ll take what’s mine.” He retorted grumpily. As drunken as he was, Helvard started mumbling angrily about how disrespecting Bolund was and how one of the others should have their turn now and Bolund stood up, fully concentrated on the upset guy in front of him. The air was tense suddenly and the mood was fiery and they started forgetting the girl laying on the floor, so she sat up carefully and watched the scene. They yelled at each other and Bolund then punched Helvard hard in the face and he then wanted to hit back, but accidentally hit someone else and so the fight escalated…  
And while most of the men had already become a big bunch of brawling drunkards, Emmeline had fled into a dark corner of the loud, brawling inn to fix her dress’ torso somewhat. She observed the aggressive males a few minutes and how Tekla was being soothed unlovingly by Dengeir.  
But in the right moment, Emmeline dashed out of the inn, trough the turmoil, pulled the entrance door open and closed it behind her with a thud. 

She sucked in a deep breath. Her heart was still racing and her chest heaved up and down. When a cool wind blew, she noticed how hot her body had become. As she looked up to the moon, that shone brightly at the sky, her green eyes reflected the moonlight. She was now determined to leave this miserable city!  
A last time she filled her lungs with the fresh air fully, then she ran towards the city's gate. However there she was stopped by a guard and send back.  
"You shouldn't leave the town at night. It's dangerous outside for a girl like you!" the guard warned, but Emmeline shook her head frustrated and grunted in an annoyed tone. So she ran to the right - into the direction of the graveyard. She didn't listen to the guard mumbling that the townspeople should be knowing that the "werewolf-prisoner" has escaped...  
Emmeline just wanted to have a place where she was alone and safe at least. She was already breathless when she ran through the bushes and grass and stumbled over the graves in the dark a few times. She saw the Hall of the Dead that was lit by a few lanterns and came to halt at its back wall to catch her breath. Slowly, she slumped down to the ground as she knew she was far from anyone's eyes, hidden behind the wall in the dark. She sat at the ground and drew her knees up to her chest and started to cry silently. After some time, she looked up into the dark pines and into the black darkness.  
Lonely she was.... The world seemed to be full of people, who would cast her out and abandon her...  
She wept, shed tears that ran down her cheeks.  
She had no one she could trust... Where was she supposed to be safe?  
Her sobbing voice, her whimper, echoed silently in the trees. And suddenly she heard a rustle, that came from the dark bushes and grasses. And steps. She startled and stood up nervously. "Who's there?" she called as her eyes roamed the darkness hectically until she caught a human creature in front of her that was coming closer.  
"Who are you?" she asked uneasily and in front of her was now a man in ragged pants, whose skin reflected the moonlight - making him look like a silver god.  
"Please, don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." spoke his calm voice and Emmeline actually calmed down a little, but she still drew her eyebrows together insecurely.  
"I'm Sinding."


	2. Moonlit Encounter

Emmeline didn’t answer. She looked at the strange man skeptically and stood completely still. Tensely, she tried to recognize his face in the moonlight, but he stood too far away. Though now, he came closer. “Have you cried?” and closer…  
And Emmeline flinched back, pressed her back against the stone wall of the hall.  
Sinding noticed that the girl was obviously scared of him. Well, that was to be expected of a girl alone in the dark. But it tore his heart when he had just heard a sad girl’s voice crying during his night walk. He pondered and asked carefully “Can I help you somehow?” The pretty girl looked at the ground, dried her tears and sobbed trembling “N-no, not really…”  
Sinding’s heart was hit by her sad voice, but he was happy that she had answered at all.  
She looked up and smiled weakly “But, thanks..” and Sinding smiled back as he felt that the girl opened up to him.  
“What has happened that made you cry so?”  
“Well, I…” Emmeline thought about what had happened in the tavern just a few minutes ago. The heat, the smell of alcohol and sweat, those men who wanted to use her and how helpless she was when they tried… 

Tears rolled down her face.

How she couldn’t defend herself…  
“Nothing. Nothing has happened.” She said in a sober tone. But Sinding’s advanced eyes saw even in the dark night that the girl was hurt deeply. Also her clothes were ruined and she had bruises at her arms. He could imagine what had happened.  
“If you have problems, you can tell me. I’m sure I can do something for you.” he assured. And her green eyes sparkled up at him “Thank you.” And for that silent moment, they just smiled at each other.  
This man seemed to be different than the others…  
“I’m Emmeline.” she said. She could trust him - She was certain. But Sinding’s expression changed somehow – into something else… His eyes had fallen on her body and torn clothes. She looked at him nervously, noticing how he began to breathe heavily - almost growling – it sounded so deep.

She was so beautiful…and so vulnerable . The way her skirt was torn, her cleavage torn apart and her helpless appearance made Sinding rage. He wanted to touch her, he wanted to take her the way he wanted and listen to her screams…  
Sinding began to pant and his golden-gleaming eyes looked the sweet girl up and down hectically. He tried to fight against his bestial urges, but his senses were clouded by Hircine’s curse.

“Are you…are you alright?” 

He heard her words only blurred and when he saw into her tender, frowning face, he was overwhelmed by his bestial blood and his body started to change. He only heard the gasps and screams of the girl until his bestiality had fully taken over his mind, making him forget who he was.

Emmeline couldn’t believe what she was seeing. With loud growls the man was turning into a huge, gruesome beast! With fur, fangs, ears and a tail like a wolf! By the gods, this man was a werewolf! He was building up in front of her, towering and roaring dangerously! No, this couldn’t be happening! He was going to kill her! 

The frightened girl tried to run and get herself safe from the enormous monster, whose breath was so loud and deep and appearance so big and intimidating as it was told in fairytales. But before Emmeline could get very far, the beast grunted and grabbed her at her ankle and she fell to the ground. The hissing creature held her so tight, she couldn’t even crawl away desperately. Also her kicking didn’t hurt him. The beast knelt behind her with gritted teeth, growling dangerously and Emmeline had no better idea than just shutting her eyes tightly and not to move anymore. If this cursed predator wanted to kill and eat her, then so be it…  
She whimpered as the big claws of the wolf stroke the backside of her thighs harshly, which made her feel a strange heat between her legs. She felt the beast hunching right behind her and staring at her hungrily, though she couldn’t see him with her face averted to the dirty ground.  
The claws of the beast kneaded her soft butt through the fabric of her dress and he groaned rapturously.

_By Shor, what was happening…?_

But Emmeline didn’t dare to ask. She felt the strong claws at her hips and how they lifted them up, so that she was on her knees in the dirt of the wet ground. The wolf snarled dangerously again, warning Emmeline not to move and with a violent movement he pulled her skirt up and bared her smooth ass, her hips and her legs. The beast hummed very pleased when he saw that the girl’s underwear was almost destroyed, only hanging loose around her hips, so he pulled it down too and saw her whole ass with puffy lips squeezed between them.  
His hunger became stronger… Especially because he sensed her feminine smell.  
Emmeline heard the sniffing nose of the beast and how it slowly came closer. She flinched when she felt his wet nose at the back of her thighs and how the beast forced its long snout between her sensitive thighs to smell her girlhood.

_Oh gods, how was this arousing her?_

She moaned when the monster stuck out its wild tongue to lick her inner thighs. She trembled from excitement. His tongue was so close… His hot breath caressed her skin and excited opening. The beast seemed to become more confident by her silent moans and how she spread her legs more for he now grasped her hips firmly and purred as his wet tongue drove through her sweet slit. Emmeline whined up and relaxed a little in front of the beast. His long tongue licked her swollen lips and red bud eagerly while he tore her cheeks apart for better access.  
Emmeline’s body turned into jelly for the beast licked her vagina with such passion and deep grunts. His tongue drove wildly through her hot slit – up and down, up and down. The tip of his tongue was pushing into her tight entrance. In that moment, Emmeline thought she’d cum, but the wolf withdrew its eager tongue from her and closed its harsh lips around her swollen pussy. Emmeline exhaled frustrated. She couldn’t believe that she was wishing that this huge beast would never stop doing this with his tongue.  
She didn’t know how to say it for she could only whimper now, so she looked over her shoulder and grabbed for the werewolf’s fur at the head, who grunted delightedly in response and sucked Emmeline’s bud harshly as he stroke her ass firmly.  
It was strange, Emmeline thought, how his appearance barely bothered her anymore…  
His tongue circled her clit, while his golden eyes met Emmeline’s heavy-lidded ones. She breathed rapidly and her body cramped while Sinding penetrated her entrance with his tongue. The beautiful girl came and moaned desperately, closing her eyes.

Her taste as she came was so good, it drove Sinding crazy. He had to take her now - Otherwise he’d explode. He will give his seed into her willing pussy, he thought as he got back straight on his knees and settled closely behind the girl…  
He’s going to make her scream and her vagina sore…

Emmeline was stunned that this big beast didn’t even hurt her. He didn’t seem to want to kill her! She got up on her hands, but fell silent as she noticed, that the beast wasn’t done yet...  
Sinding knelt right behind her buttocks and growled low and fast, choking on his breath as if he was drooling. And then, Emmeline felt something long and rock hard at her butt, that was rubbing against her wet lips and was burning hot.  
Her heart stood still for a moment. Never had she ever felt or seen such big member. This was going to hurt…  
“W-wait..!” she shivered nervously und stretched her hand out to his hip to slow him down, but the claws of the beast were already deeply buried in her hips and the tip of him was already pushing inside. She screamed, while he kept pushing inside with vigor. The beast didn’t slow down and it felt as if her walls were getting torn apart. His huge member hit her cervix and she wailed in both pleasure and pain.  
Sinding watched the weak girl tremble and trash the more he shoved his inhuman cock into her, but that didn’t stop him – to the contrary: His werewolf instinct demanded him to fuck the girl until she’d cry. With a fast, uncareful pace he suddenly started to pound into her unrelentingly. And she moaned breathlessly.  
Her tight pussy was still clenching around his huge dick from her first orgasm and whatever Emmeline did, it didn’t slow down that monster. Loudly, his hips slapped against her thick rear and their united genders gave lewd noises. Emmeline only whimpered while she was being fucked by this monster with seemingly unending stamina. Her long braids whipped back and forth and her ass shook up and down with every hard thrust and Sinding enjoyed the sight of the girl under his control.  
He leaned forward, pushed her upper body down und held her wrists down at the ground. Now, he almost laid atop of her and continued hammering into her like the animal he was. His thrusts were so hard, fast and deep…  
Emmeline’s one side of her face was laying on the dirty ground as she moaned with her lips wide open.  
In this feeling of inferiority, she lost her mind. Her pussy was still sensitive from her first climax and she could feel how the second one was coming…  
The animal above her growled when he felt how she was squeezing his hard cock. His ears were getting filled with the screaming, begging voice of her and with loud, bestial panting he came too.  
He spilled his warm seed into her pulsating cunt, then pulled out to spill the rest on her lips.  
The young girl was already utterly tired and gasped for air. But he wasn’t done with her yet…  
He turned her around on her back and looked into her satisfied, filthy face. Sinding’s claws pulled down the torso of her dress, so he could see how her beautiful breasts shook up and down when he fucked her again.  
Emmeline saw the creature settle between her legs und weakly she mumbled “Please, I can’t take no more…”  
However, Sinding lifted her hips off the ground and plunged into her vagina that was overflowing with fluids to screw her just like he did before again. This time, Emmeline squeaked in discomfort and begged the big werewolf for a pause, but it was just too much fun for him to see the girl being fucked though she was totally worn out. Sinding hissed and that silenced the girl, who was still shivering and moving her head from side to side and struggling not to faint. But it was just such joy to fuck her sweet, smacking pussy and see her tits shake in rhythm with his thrusts.

By the eight, his stamina really was unending. His member hadn’t even softened a little bit, still twitching inside Emmeline.  
For a last time she begged him to stop before she then came again. Her sore pussy clenched and beads of sweat ran down her temples as her eyes rolled back in her head. Her full lips separated for a long, desperate scream, while the beast was holding up her legs and fucking his second load of cum deeply into her.  
He pulled his thick cock out of her overstimulated pussy and just wanted to enter her again, but Emmeline wailed “Sinding, please… I can’t take any more…” and surprisingly, he really stood still for a moment, looking at her quietly. Though his bestial blood was stronger than his mind and he growled again, rubbing his dark member against her pulsating quim as he just wanted to thrust into her again and Emmeline just whimpered helplessly.

“Hello? Who’s there?” shouted an old voice. A light came closer and was just about to come around the corner of the hall and see them!  
Sinding withdrew, looked into Emmeline’s sad face for a last time and then sprinted away into the dark pines and disappeared.  
Runil, the old priest of Arkay, looked around the yard of the Hall of the Dead with a lantern and then caught sight of the distressed, half-naked bard girl and how she was gasping for air with her legs spread and laying on the wet earth.


End file.
